Busted
by Miss Shannon
Summary: A series of drabbles depicting just how lousy Andy Flynn and Sharon Raydor are at hiding their relationship from the people in their lives. (Repost of my little drabble series that I was posting to my tumblr account.)
1. Chapter 1

**1/10**

After ten minutes of intense sniffing and eye-rolling, Andy had enough. Folding his arms in front of his chest in a rather menacing manner, he glared down at his partner, a combative growl escaping his lips just before he spoke.

"What the hell is it, Provenza?"

Provenza rolled his eyes once again, sending Andy's already elevated blood pressure up a few notches. The older lieutenant fixed his gaze on Flynn and crinkled his nose with obvious disgust.

"You're losing your marbles, Flynn," he snarled, only ready to elaborate after Andy had given a livid hiss to make sure that the other man knew about his current shortness of patience. "Did you buy the wrong shower gel or something? You smell like a woman. In fact, I think one of my wives used that same stuff because it smells-"

His eyes widened and Andy found it better to slowly back off, taking two discrete steps back.

"-familiar," Provenza finished, realization dawning on his face like it would have been portrayed in an old silent movie. "The Captain," he added feebly. "Please don't tell me you had a shower at the Captain's place this morning."

For a few seconds they just stared at each other in mutual bewilderment. The cat was out of the bag now, Andy knew, and some part of him was ridiculously amused by the particular shade of green Provenza's face had turned.

"You know," he said calmly, seeing the hope for an innocent explanation dawning in Provenza's eyes. "I actually had a shower _with_ the Captain this morning."

The sound Provenza made sounded like a dying lion.


	2. Chapter 2

**2/10**

Having been extremely strict about not displaying any sort of affection for Andy at work even when they were alone at first, Sharon was beginning to loosen up. In fact, they were making use of every opportunity they had to exchange a quick kiss or hold hands for a while. Of course, mutual stakeouts in Andy's car came far and few between, but there were also the little occasions that he cherished.

Having finished an interview, he hit the small privacy button disguised under the table that would disable the cameras and microphones. Buzz would probably fret about the sudden interruption long enough for him to kiss Sharon and then pretend that he'd bumped into the table by accident. He whirled her around from where she was about to leave the room and earned a small giggle as she had spotted him ensuring their privacy earlier. There wasn't much time for words. They'd have only seconds before they would be interrupted so Andy covered her lips with his and enjoyed her needy little moans as he kissed her. Breaking apart a minute later, she wiped her mouth and winked at him before she strutted out of the room in full Captain Raydor mode.

It was only later that he was sitting at his desk shifting through the e-mails that had been pouring in all day when he found Buzz's memo from this morning, informing him that the privacy button in interview room one was broken.

He looked up and saw Buzz smirking at him from across the room, pretending to be zipping his mouth.

Nearby, Provenza who had been watching the exchange, hit his face with his palm.


	3. Chapter 3

**3/10**

"You need to stop making these faces. People will notice," Sharon almost begged, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What faces? I'm not making any faces," Andrea Hobbs whispered back, half-irritated, half-confused. Neither of them was sure why they were whispering as they were alone in Sharon's office.

"Every time you're looking at Andy and me, you have that smug look on your face. And actually, Andrea, you're wriggling your eyebrows right now."

"I am?!" The DDA looked slightly taken aback by now. "I'm sorry… I guess." There was a moment of silence during which the two women just stared at each other, both wide-eyed with embarrassment and wonder.

"Then I guess you're the one who has to apologize," Andrea finally broke the awkward silence. "You _did_ ask me to answer your cell phone."

"I didn't know it was Andy on the other end of the line," Sharon said in a small voice, one step away from hiding her face behind her sleeve to escape Hobbs' piercing gaze and hide her embarrassment.

"What has been heard, cannot be unheard," Andrea said gravely.

Sharon whimpered.

"I am so sorry, but Taylor was on the landline and I-" Her shoulders sagged. "You're doing it again."

"It's only you and me in here," Andrea said, her eyebrows still doing a happy dance.

"The blinds aren't drawn. Now get your face under control."

A bright smile broke through Andrea's smug look. "I just can't. You finally GOT SOME!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Oh come on, do you think anyone out there is a lip-reader?" Andrea's eyes were sparkling.

"Your. Face." Sharon insisted. Andrea tried in vain to school her features and sat up straighter but she was still grinning as slyly as if someone had just told her a very dirty joke. Sharon was almost sure that she would nod her head with a salacious grin the next time she saw Andy and her together.

"Think of something sad. Dead kittens! Abused puppies! Dying forests!"

Andrea was giggling now and turned her face towards the window mouthing. "Raydor got some."

Out in the Murder Room, Provenza checked the DDA off his list, rolling his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**4/10**

Rusty looked up from his iphone and gestured towards the parking-lot to command Provenza's attention.

"Sharon's doctor's appointment finished early. She says she's going to come here and have breakfast with us after all."

The old man grumbled something under his breath as he gestured for the waitress. Rusty only understood when he repeated it, his voice still somewhat muffled.

"She okay?"

Rusty grinned to himself, amused by the notion that Provenza still didn't like to advertise the fact that he had come to be quite protective of Sharon.

"Yeah, just a routine check-up with her dentist. She never gets around to scheduling one during the week."

"What dentist in their right mind works on a Saturday?" Provenza shot back, his voice now loud and clear again.

"When is she going to be here?" Flynn asked. "Should we order for her, too?"

"Probably. She says she isn't going to be long."

Rusty watched Provenza eye the waitress's legs with some appreciation before he adopted an expression that was probably meant to be charming. "I'll have bacon and eggs on toast please," he told the young blonde in a voice that sounded grandfatherly rather than flirty.

"I'll go with the french toast," Rusty added and opened his mouth to place Sharon's order when he heard Andy's calm voice reciting his already. Before he could try to interject, Flynn had already resumed.

"And we're expecting someone else. She'll have the pancakes with strawberries. No cream and only one pancake, please."

The lieutenant shut the menu and drummed his fingers on the table, completely oblivious to Rusty's pointed look and Provenza's pursed lips. He only looked up when Rusty cleared his throat.

"What?"

"You know her favorite breakfast," Rusty said, his voice still neutral. Provenza cocked his head with obvious interest as to how things would develop.

"Er-" Flynn said less than eloquently.

"Last week you brought her ginger biscuits," Rusty added, watching Flynn's face intently. "She tries to hide that little addiction even from me." There was silence, Flynn's face frozen. "And the week before that, you told Detective Sykes to buy tulips for her birthday because they are her favorite flowers."

"And what is the inevitable conclusion?" Provenza asked in a deliberately bored voice. "I mean, apart from the fact that he has no life?"

"You didn't just happen to be in the neighborhood in the previous day's clothes last Saturday morning, did you? You were there all night." The realization that he had been fooled by the stupid excuse was painful to Rusty.

Flynn didn't even try to deny it.

"And Sharon didn't accidentally knock a lamp over the night before, did she? That noise had something to do with-" Rusty didn't finish his sentence and pulled a face. "Old people are not supposed to have sex," he stated earnestly. "Not one's parents, anyway."

Provenza choked on his coffee.

There was a stunned bout of silence during which Andy and Rusty stared at each in other in mutual shock, mouths agape. Then Andy awkwardly patted the boy's arm like the father figure he had just disovered he was to him.

Nobody, including Provenza himself, knew whether he was laughing, crying or retching.


	5. Chapter 5

**5/10**

"Yes?" Captain Raydor's voice sounded sleepy on the other end of the line, and Amy could make out the sounds of sheets rustling. There was a low growl in the background that sounded distinctly male und Amy grinned, happy that the Captain seemed to have found someone special. Maybe that judge that had been so taken with her last week? If not for Lieutenant Flynn barging in and telling her to hurry up, he would have definitely asked her out. Amy shook her head with a grin. Andy Flynn and his notoriously bad timing!

"Sorry to wake you, Captain! This is Amy Sykes. We have a murder down in Bel Air. Lieutenant Provenza got into an argument with patrol, so we might need you here."

The Captain gave a small sigh. "Of course, thank you, Amy. I'll be there as soon as I can. Would you text me the-"

She was interrupted by the blaring of the Dallas theme in the background. Amy heard some shuffling as the receiver was covered with a hand and Raydor hissed an aggravated: "Turn it off!" The sound stopped almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, Detective. Please just text me the address." The Captain hung up without further ado, sounding slightly distressed and maybe even a bit embarrassed. Amy wondered whether she should take her aside later and tell her that there was no need to be ashamed of having someone over. Maybe the judge, too, had been called away on something urgent. A warrant, probably. How romantic, Amy thought with a smile, maybe he would even drop her off at the crime scene.

Provenza approached her with a sour look on his face, his cell phone still in hand.

"Flynn the moron. Doesn't answer his phone," he growled. "Did you manage to reach the Captain?"

Out of the darkness of the parking lot, Sanchez appeared, yawning and rubbing his eyes. His suit looked a little crumpled and his hair stuck out in places.

"Yes, I managed to get a hold of the Captain," Amy said brightly, glad that she was young enough to quickly get over the initial weariness that was associated with getting pulled out of bed in the middle of the night. "And guess what! The Captain was with a man." She chuckled. "The funniest thing is, though: Her boyfriend uses the same ringtone Flynn does! Isn't that a freaky coincidence?"

She was puzzled when the two other men didn't join into her laughter. Maybe they found her gossiping inappropriate at a crime scene. She blushed slightly and turned around to put on her gloves.

"Anyway, I'll go and see whether I can be of any help." She fully intended to stay close to the road, though, not to miss the Captain's arrival and maybe be able to catch a glimpse of the judge.

The moment she had shuffled off, Provenza shook his head and glanced at Sanchez who was mirroring the motion.

"So Flynn's spending his nights in the Captain's bed these days?" Sanchez sounded only slightly surprised and not at all bothered by the unexpected revelation.

"And poor Amy didn't get it," Provenza said.

"That woman is a mystery. Sharp as a knife sometimes and completely deluded when it comes to these things."

Provenza heaved a deep, dramatic sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**6/10**

Tao rolled his eyes at the ceiling. Once upon a time, what seemed like centuries ago, a small, naughty part of him had enjoyed sifting through someone else's private conversations. Him being his polite and genuine self, he tended to even avoid gossiping and the task of going through someone else's emails or text messages had seemed like a perfectly legitimate way to satisfy the curiosity human beings were born with.

Nowaday he was not so enthusiastic anymore. Having read his share of private conversations, he tended to be crept out by everything from suspects' bad grammar to the violent thoughts they felt the need to relay to others via electronic communication devices. He sighed when he went through the motions of overriding today's iphone's security measures. Everyone seemed to have one nowadays, from street worker to high business official. A blackberry to crack would have been nice from time to time, he thought. While he could hack into practically any type of phone, a little challenge was always welcome.

The screen filled with text messages which, inconveniently, weren't matched to names in the phone's memory and he reminded himself for the umpteeth time to get an upgrade to his program. He clicked through a few boring messages that seemed to have been sent to the suspect's kids. Thinking back to the burly, rather aggressive man, he found it surprising how tender his messages were, reminding them to eat regularly and to call him. They were all signed with an "M" for Martin, which, Tao mused, was also a little weird. He would have never dreamt of having his son call him by his first name, but then that was hardly bad parenting. He stole a glance at the media room whose door stood wide open to enable easier conversation. The Captain was still standing next to Buzz, watching the interview. She looked positively glowing nowadays, he noticed, with a slight smile always tugging at her lips.

He pulled up the next message and frowned.

Then he read it again.

With a start, Tao grabbed his own phone from next to his computer keyboard and scrolled through the contacts, comparing one of the numbers to the one on the screen.

He let out a gasp that was caused by equal parts of shock and intrigue then glanced at the Captain again who was still oblivious to him. Should he or should he not…? Feeling incredibly guilty, like the most despicable human being on the planet, he pulled up another text message having been sent from the number in question and read it, his eyes going wide. A completely uncharacteristic and positively evil chuckle formed in his throat and when it came out, he was cackling like a madman.

Provenza, lurred closer by the sound, appeared over his left shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he seemed to recognize the number right away. He reached out and grabbed the phone, forcefully unplugging it. Tao gave a sad little moan as his screen went black.

"You should be grateful that I am not reporting this," Provenza growled, already walking back towards the media room to get the right phone and return the Captain's to its rightful owner. Tao leaned back in his chair and, despite having been exposed as a shameless person who was spying at his boss when presented with the chance, laughed quietly to himself.

At some point in the future he would definitely allude to what he had just read and Flynn would be completely clueless but - he imagined - feeling rather awkward. In his stead, after all, he wouldn't be too happy if anyone found out that he used his LAPD-issued phone to tell his girlfriend slash boss to meet him in a supply closet. And that he called her "sweetheart" in private.

Or that his boss was his girlfriend at all. Who would have figured, Tao thought. Those two always looked so professional… Well, the Captain, anyway.

Provenza placed the phone back on the table and quickly slid the suspect's one into his pocket. Snapped out of her concentration by the movement, Sharon looked at him. At the sight of his expression she straightened up, adopted a dignified expression that was only slightly exaggerated and calmly asked: "I gave him the wrong phone, didn't I?"

"You sure did, Captain," Provenza replied equally calmly to which she turned around and leaned back over the table, hanging her head.

"Well, damn," she said, still pretending to be unaffected. "Andy is never to send me any texts again."

That very moment her phone vibrated and a text message showed up on the screen.

"Hey honey, I think Tao knows. He just looked at me funny. Bet Provenza told him, the old coot."

Sharon covered the screen too late and Provenza snorted.

"The things I do for you morons," he grumbled and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**7/10**

Sharon curled into Andy's side with a satisfied hum, sliding her bare leg under his and rubbing her hand across his chest. Through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, he felt the firmness of her palm on his stomach and gave a little snort. Tilting his head so he could press his lips against the crown of her head, he buried his face in her unruly mass of hair.

"Take your hands off me, woman," he grumbled. "We're in a public place."

Sharon giggled and it shook her whole body. He was still amazed every time the composed no-nonsense police captain let go and laughed. He rested his hand modestly on her hip where her soft sundress covered the bathing suit she was wearing underneath. She had insisted that at her age, she wouldn't be seen in a bikini and that her Irish skin also didn't allow for long stays in the sun so they were in a quiet corner of the beach, quite a bit removed from where the waves were rolling so they could sit under a tree.

He shifted on the blanket they'd spread in the sand and nibbled her ear, making her give a little sigh.

"We could go swimming now. I feel in need of some cold water," he suggested, but Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Honey, we just had lunch. You must be careful with that. Let's wait another half hour at least."

"Sometimes you're such a mom," Andy complained but then her obedience to the rules and rational mindset were part of what had drawn him to her in the first place. And those legs of course. They, at least, remained bare beneath the hem of her blue dress and he ran one hand from her ankle up to her knee, gently massaging it.

He reached out and took off her sunglasses, making her blink both against the bright light and because without her prescription glasses, her sight was a little impaired. Still she looked up at him and smiled, somewhat distractedly.

"I love you, Sharon," he said. "and not just because you finally agreed to be seen on the beach with me."

She blushed a little at his words, this being the first time that he had actually said them. Sometimes he had wondered whether he should take her out for a candlelit dinner or do something equally romantic to tell her, but then the pompous stuff was not what she was into. This seemed so much more natural and, best of all, spontaneous. Smiling again, she reached up and kissed him deeply before she murmured her answer against his lips.

"I love you, too."

As wonderful as it was to exchange "I love you"s, it was sure to stop any decent conversation so they just looked at the beach, holding hands for a while. Their companionable silence was interrupted by Andy cursing under his breath. Sharon, still sans her glasses, narrowed her eyes and nudged him slightly.

"What's up?"

Andy pointed at a figure near them in a ridiculous pair of surfer shorts and an oversized checkered t-shirt. "Taylor is here. He's walking right towards us."

He could tell from her shocked intake of breath that she was frozen in panic. Having been busy covering up mischief for years, he reacted immediately. In one smooth movement he pushed her sunglasses back on her face, dropped her big straw hat on her head and ignored her surprised shriek of protest when he wrapped her dark blue silk scarf around her neck so it would cover the lower half of her face like a bandit's, also effectively hiding most of her hair.

"No matter what happens, keep your mouth shut," he hissed.

Taylor spotted them only when he was almost standing next to him and raised his hand to wave at Flynn. He looked relaxed and in a good mood as he approached them.

"Hey Lieutenant Flynn. Lovely day for a swim, right?" His eyes flitted towards Sharon and he tilted his head quizzically. Before he could fill in the blanks in his mind, Flynn hurried to give him an explanation.

"Oh, sorry. My cousin Ruth. Not very talkative today." He lowered his voice as if he was a little embarrassed by what he was going to say next. "She's recovering from plastic surgery, you know." He pulled at the skin around his eyes with both hands then rolled his eyes pointedly. "Half of her face is bandaged and she's not supposed to talk yet. I thought I'd take her out so she'll be able to see something else than the walls of my guest room for a change."

Taylor looked at the hooded person next to Andy and gave a confused frown.

"Well, anyway, I am on my way to get ice cream for the family, so see you soon. All the best for your cousin, though."

"Yeah, thanks," Andy said, his heart beating more quickly with relief. "She'll be as good as new in no time. If you know what I mean."

Taylor waved and started to walk away from them. Only when he was already a few steps gone, he turned around with a smug look on his face. "Oh, and Lieutenant Flynn, tell your cousin that I don't care what you do in your free time as long as you keep your lovey-dovey antics out of the office." Andy felt as if someone had emptied a bucket of cold water over his head.

"How did you know?" he lamented, effectively blowing what little was left of their cover.

"Seriously?" Taylor sighed. "No offense, Captain, and please don't slap me with a report or something, but I'd recognize those legs anywhere."

Sharon snorted under her scarf but, curiously, didn't take it off.

"Anyway, I'll go and get double ice-creams now as Mooney from Robbery/Homicide owes me a hundred bucks. Goodbye."

As soon as he was gone, Sharon took her disguise off and gave a long, somewhat tortured sigh. "Is there anyone who doesn't know?" she demanded wearily.

"Yeah, Sykes, I guess," Andy replied evenly. "I guess that means she'll be the only one taken by surprise by the wedding invitation."

"Oh, shut up." Sharon hit his chest.

"Were you reprimanded? Degraded? Fired?" Provenza had appeared in their line of vision, breathless, followed by a concerned-looking Rusty who was carrying a bunch of ice-cream cones.

"None of the above," Sharon said elegantly, having regained her footing. She took one of the cones from him and devoured it, suddenly a lot more relaxed.

"Damn," Provenza grumbled. "I was just an inch away from leading Major Crimes. An inch!"

"In your dreams," Andy said, still wondering how on earth he would be able to keep his antics out of the office from now on. "You don't have the legs for it."


	8. Chapter 8

**8/10**

Sharon Raydor smoothed down her modest skirt over her thighs with both of her palms then looked up with a distracted little smile. Her breathing was a little irregular, her pupils slightly dilated. Ricky had no idea what the heck was wrong with his mother and, from the looks of her, neither had his sister.

"Mom, are you alright? Do you need a glass of water or something?" He was about to signal the waitress, but Sharon just waved, almost knocking over the single tulip that stood in a vase in the middle of the small round table. Ricky caught it and cocked an eyebrow. "Out with it, then. What is it?"

His mother looked equal parts excited and terrified. She took a deep breath before she spoke, her voice a good octave above her usual tone. "Okay. Ricky…" She looked from him to his sister "and-" Outside on the street, a minivan roared past and drowned out his sisters name. "I guess I'll just have to come out with it… I- I am- I found someone." She struggled for breath, having forgotten to breathe through her admission. "I am in a relationship. His name is-"

"Andy Flynn," they finished her sentence with feigned boredom. Their mother's eyes became large and round with shock.

"What? How do you know? Did Rusty tell you?"

"Not necessary, Mom," Ricky told her. "After all, you friended…" Somewhere near them, the waitress dropped a tray full of glasses and the sound was ear-shattering. "… and me on facebook."

"But I rarely even post anything!" Ricky was pretty amused by his mother's helpless flailing of arms.

"In the past few months you posted a message to Rusty that you believed was in a private message saying that you would meet up for dinner with Andy and a few weeks later there was a picture of Rusty on the balcony that wasn't blurry, so there is no way that you took it yourself. And then a certain Andy Flynn liked every single one of your status updates."

His mother looked defensive now, having folded both of her arms in front of her chest. "And that makes him my boyfriend."

"If you were fourteen, definitely," Ricky explained calmly. "But I was convinced once he began to routinely like everything you posted. Even the picture you involuntarily took of the inside of your handbag and accidentally uploaded to your facebook account."

Sharon looked defeated now, slumping her shoulders. "I've been meaning to ask you to help me delete that."

"It's not that hard." Ricky's sister was slurping on her orange juice with a huge grin on her face. "I'll also show you how to change your relationship status."

Their mother raised her hands in horror. "No! He's my subordinate. It's all very forbidden."

"Mom," Ricky gave her a wide smile. "Stop beating yourself up about it. We couldn't be happier for you. After all this time being single, you found someone who likes you."

"And all of your accidental status updates on facebook," his sister added.

Ricky could tell from the forcefulness of his mother's embrace that she was much more relieved than she let on.


	9. Chapter 9

**9/10**

"Shhhhh, quiet!" A series of high-pitched giggles betrayed Sharon's stern admonishment. Andy snug his arms around her waist and drowned out her sounds of merriment with a deep kiss. She leaned back against the wall, narrowly missing one of her framed pictures and hummed into the kiss, running her hands up and down Andy's back.

They had just returned from what was basically their first real date which seemed strange, considering how long they had been together for. Sharon was wearing a black cocktail dress whose zipper Andy was already fumbling with. It was late, almost two o'clock, and they were amazed by how they weren't tired at all. They had enjoyed a number of virgin cocktails, danced, taken a walk on the beach and laughed a lot. Now they were going to start the even more pleasurable part of their Saturday night. Sharon moaned very quietly when Andy steered her into the general direction of her bedroom. They quietly tiptoed past Rusty's room as not to subject the teen to the horror of being roused in the middle of the night by his somewhat-parents making out in the hallway and opened Sharon's bedroom door.

Not bothering to turn on the light, Sharon took Andy by the hand and pulled him over towards the bed. Sitting down on its edge, she looked at him through the darkness and took her shoes off one by one with a seductive little smile. Andy, having enjoyed their night out tremendously, but now impatient, placed his hands on the matrace on either side of her and pinned her to it, groaning in anticipation. Sharon pulled at his tie and kissed him, giggling again.

Andy leaned forward and was in the process of kissing his way from her collarbone towards her left breast when someone cleared their throat. He heard Sharon's fist collide with what sounded like a human arm.

"Good evening," a familiar voice, raspy with sleep, greeted them. "Don't you think, darling, that you should not be having extramarital sex on top of your husband?"

Ten minutes later, Rusty was standing in the door, woken by Sharon's shouting and Andy was sitting on the bed, still fully dressed in his suit, sheepishly watching the scene unfold in front of him. He grinned slightly to himself while Jack was trying to explain that he thought she was out on a case and that his poor back preferred a bed to a couch anytime.

Served him right.


	10. Chapter 10

**10/10**

Still fumbling with his wallet to retrieve the parking fee, Andy felt a small tug at his sleeve, accompanied by a very softly spoken "Are you sure I don't look stupid?". He turned around,already unable to hide his smile, the wallet momentarily forgotten.

The great Sharon Raydor, feared by many among the LAPD, didn't even remotely possess her usual self-confidence. Her shoulders slumped, she was gazing up at him from under her lashes, unintentionally looking terribly cute.

"Honey, you are beautiful," he assured her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She looked down herself and sighed. "I still can't believe you talked me into wearing this."

"You can't not wear this in this place!" Andy insisted, his other great passion for once outweighing the one he felt for Sharon. At her lost look, he reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "If you'd rather leave, you can take the car and I'll ride home with Provenza later," he said softly but not quite able to hide his disappointment.

She frowned then shook her head decidedly. "No. I dragged you to the opera and two art-galleries last month. You deserve this. Even if I look like an idiot."

Andy grinned. "You do not. Actually, you look pretty damn hot in my Dodgers gear." He wasn't lying. There was something very sexy about the way she had knotted his spare jersey at one hip to get it to look even remotely form-fitting, especially as the jeans she was wearing along with it were very much that. She looked smaller in the converse shoes he would have never believed she owned and her hair was curled today and pulled back in a long ponytail that fell over her shoulder, his baseball hat too big for her.

For someone who usually avoided fast food, Sharon was surprisingly interested in the hot dog stand and he could tell from the way she was munching through hers and sipping her softdrink that she hadn't allowed herself a snack like this in ages. He was happy to sit there with his arm around her, watching the game while she wasn't very interested. There was no need to explain any rules to her as she had pointed out that she'd been spending lots of Sundays at Ricky's little league games. It was evident, however, that she wasn't particularly taken with any kind of sports. From time to time he looked down at her, checking whether she still looked happy and a big grin spread over his face.

"What?" Sharon asked, balling her napkin inside her hand, about to slide it into her pocket to throw away later. Sharon was far too meticulous to leave garbage behind anywhere, but that was not what Andy was smiling about. Unnoticed by her, there was a big ketchup stain on her chin, just below her bottom lip. He reached out and kissed it away, earning a surprised but hardly unhappy little groan that was soon joined by Provenza's exasperated one on his other side. Her mouth tasted of sugar and oranges and he savored the taste, slowly deepening the kiss.

"Hey idiot." He grudgingly pulled away from the kiss, ready to lash out at his friend when he noticed where the old man was pointing: He hadn't noticed that the break had begun and, more importantly, that one of those goddamn Kissing Cams had been started and trained at him and Sharon, effectively broadcasting their kiss to everyone. He stared at Sharon who was also looking at it and saw her blush furiously. With one fast movement she pulled her hat deeper into her face and reached out to pull him into her again, kissing him deeply, head tilted to the side. He was too taken aback to protest and found himself surprisingly exhilarated by the cheering of the crowd in his ears.

"Fair enough," Provenza grumbled when Andy turned back around, still trying to comprehend the situation. "Everyone knows anyway."

There was a chuckle next to them that soon turned into a downright giggling fit. Flynn and Provenza turned around in unison to look at Sharon whose shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, tears running down her cheeks.

"What the-?" Before Provenza could finish, she held out her phone for them, soon causing them to join into her laughter.

The text message on the screen had been sent by Amy Sykes, reading: "I am watching the Dodgers game with my nephews right now. Just one question, though. Am I the only one who didn't know? Because it wouldn't be the first time."

Provenza pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent his own reply to the young Detective: "No, you're certainly not, Amy. I am sure there are a few people down in New Zealand who haven't figured it out yet."

**The End**


End file.
